Vector
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Some powers take time to control. Sometimes, while learning to control said powers, you accidentally drag some others along with you. Whether or not this qualifies as kidnapping is still being debated.
1. Echo

A/N

Reposting along AO3. Kinda curious which site this will do better on.

Chapter 1: Echo

Had anyone been nearby the latest explosion would've been deafening. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around. Or was that unlucky? The city square, once full of bustling life and movement, was an empty wreckage of shattered buildings and the damaged remains of those who fought for it. The latest explosion was due to an old leakage which finally ignited, splintering an otherwise quiet night. No one was around to see it erupt, but the sound of the rupture echoed across the surface, vibrating of the remains of the planet.

Hot Rod groaned, listening to the once deafening sound lull into nothing. Leaned against what once was a shop wall, he didn't need to be thinking about problems elsewhere. He was far more concerned with the soft sound of footsteps edging closer. His fingers wrapped tightly around his gun; he peered around the corner. Just over the ridge was the darkened frame of a Decepticon seeker. It was odd to see only one. They typically came in packs. Hot Rod leapt across the open space, rolling behind another piece of cover.

"Come on out, Autobot!" The con shouted, voice echoing over the silence.

"Where's the fun in that!" replied Hot Rod, cheerfully, as he reloaded. Low ammo.

"You're the last one, Autobot…" continued the con.

Hot Rod peeked around the corner again, spotting the con jump down from his perch, landing in a rather clear area just outside his hiding place. The high ground being lost, perhaps Hot Rod actually had a chance in this clearing. He tapped his comm. link again but just received static. He was too far from any Autobot bases he knew of and his teammates were long gone by now. In other words, no backup.

Hot Rod shut his optics briefly, collecting himself the best he could, before rounding the corner. The Autobot and Decepticon locked eyes, raising weapons and began firing. Both initially missed, reaching a point where they were two close to continue shooting. Hot Rod slammed the butt of his rifle into the face of the con. The latter quickly returned with a jab to the chest, forcing Hot Rod back.

The two snarled at each other, readying for another blow. As Hot Rod approached, he felt something off in the air. It was as if everything had frozen. There was no sound, movement, anything. Based on the look on his opponent's face, he too felt the same strangeness in the atmosphere. The two felt slowed, attacks moving barely, as a flash of light appeared, blinding the area.

"What the…" cursed the con, shielding his optics.

"Sweet Solus Prime," grumbled Hot Rod, finding time suddenly moving at the correct speed again as he stumbled forward.

The air moved swiftly away from the light source, which died to a shimmer and eventually shattered, revealing the frame of another bot. Dust lifted, covering the three in an eerie fog. The newer bot coughed on the shift of debris, waving it away from his faceplate. Hot Rod, recovering from his former stumble, raised his weapon, looking between the con and the mysterious addition. The con soon raised his weapon as well, poised at Hot Rod and occasionally gestured toward the other.

"Well, that was rather explosive," the newer offered.

His optics glanced between the two. Upon noticing the guns, he quickly raised his hands in the air. Hot Rod groaned. It had been a long solar cycle as it was. He did not need this. The con gave an equally tired groan.

"State your affiliation!" ordered the con, directed toward the newer bot.

"Pardon?" he perked, leaning forward slightly.

"Are you an Autobot or Decepticon?" Hot Rod snapped.

The bot stood puzzled a moment, glancing between the two. He lowered his arms and shrugged. Hot Rod sighed. Nonaffiliated possibly. Then again…Hot Rod lowered his gun slightly, finally taking a good look at the bot. He appeared surprisingly young with white, gold, and salmon colored armor with hints of blue. Curiously, the center of his chest was concaved, with a red gem which seemed to be flickering, reflecting of the blue around it.

"Where'd you even come from…?" mumbled Hot Rod, looking around.

"And what was that light?" added the con.

"I meant no problem," the bot replied with a grin. "Simple miscalculation on my part…again. I should be going now…"

He began shuffling backward, which simply drew both guns to him. He threw his arms into the air again. Hot Rod glanced at the con. Clearly the new comer was not going to be a problem and hardly seemed like a fighter, much less a Decepticon, but the actual con would be the problem in getting this idiot out without Energon being shed. Everything that just happened could be addressed later.

"I'm not much of a fighter," the bot whimpered. "I'd really just like to be on my way…let you two get back to…fighting each other?"

"Not so fast," the con ordered, turning to aim at Hot Rod. "This better not be some Autobot trick!"

"If this was anyone's trick, I'd put on the guys with deception literally in the name," hissed Hot Rod.

"See, I'm interrupting…I should just…"

Hot Rod lunged forward, grabbing onto the bot's wrist. The con, upon seeing Hot Rod move forward, also lunged, grabbing onto the bot's arm. The third stood, arms outstretched, ultimately dumbfounded by the predicament. He chuckled lightly, looking between the two.

"Clearly, I'm not walking away…" he sighed. "If I promise not to walk away anymore, could you perchance let me go?"

"Shut up! Let me think!" the con shouted.

"That's a first for you, con," grinned Hot Rod.

"The name's Thundercracker, Autobot!"

"Hot Rod!"

"Vector…"

The two looked at the middle bot who offered a sheepish smile. He glanced between the two.

"I thought we were introducing ourselves? No?"

"Will you shut up, freak?" Thundercracker huffed. "I'm tryin' to think."

"Vector?" Hot Rod mumbled.

Something familiar about that name. Hot Rod groaned. As if a familiar name would make this whole mess any less insane. This whole situation was outrageous. Hot Rod glanced between Thundercracker and Vector. The former was mumbling to himself rather incoherently. The latter seemed to just be taking the events in strides with a deep sigh every now and then. Hot Rod glanced down. The gem was glowing again, this time changing to a green hue.

"Uh…Vector?" Hot Rod perked.

"Hmm?"

"Is it supposed to do that?"

As Hot Rod pointed at the gem and Vector looked down, a blinding light burst forth. The light consumed the three in a moment, and in the next they were gone from the clearing. Air blew up the dust once more, swirling the night and dancing with the stars.


	2. Sandstorm

Chapter 2: Sandstorm

Hot Rod let go the second the light started, and yet by the time he disconnected the landscape around the three had completely changed. Instead of the wreckage of war, they were standing in the middle of nowhere. Emphasis on nowhere. There were no buildings, no sign of life. The ground shifted beneath his feet as he stumbled backward. Falling onto his aft, Hot Rod looked up. The once black starlit sky was replaced with a single blue hue.

"What the…" panted Hot Rod.

Thundercracker looked around, releasing Vector's wrist with an angry toss away. He spun around, kicking up dust and sinking slightly in the shifting ground. Vector whimpered, rubbing his released wrist before looking around himself. He raised a brow but shrugged, lowering his arms to his side.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Vector sighed, shaking his head.

"What in the universe did you do!?" shouted Hot Rod, attempting to find his footing. "Where the scrud are we!?"

"I did try to make an exit without causing trouble."

"Transporting us hardly seems like a fair trade," huffed Thundercracker, crossing his arms.

"Where on Cybertron are we?" mumbled Hot Rod.

"Clearly not Cybertron," Vector hummed, scooping a handful of the ground and allowing it to leak through his fingers. "Sand."

"Excuse me?" Hot Rod perked.

"Sand," repeated Vector, dumping the remainder of the material.

"Send up back!" ordered Thundercracker, grabbing onto Vector.

"Yeah, what he said," nodded Hot Rod, placing a hand on Vector's shoulder.

The smaller bot shrugged the two off him, beginning to walk away. Hot Rod and Thundercracker exchanged looks, optics narrowed. Hot Rod opened his mouth to speak, as Thundercracker raised his weapon at the departing Vector. Hot Rod gasped, grabbing the barrel and forcing the gun downward.

"Are you insane!?"

Vector stopped and turned around to see the two again, hands on his hips.

"If he won't return us, then I will force him!" Thundercracker hissed, pulling away from Hot Rod.

"And if he still refuses? You gonna shoot our only way out of this place!?"

Vector sighed, rolling his eyes, and walked back. He stopped in front of the two, arms crossed as he looked between them.

"First off, I'm right here! I can hear you!" Vector grumbled. "Second…it doesn't work that way."

"What doesn't?" Hot Rod asked.

"Transporting…" whispered Vector, kicking the sand. "I can't…control it."

"You what!?" Hot Rod and Thundercracker shouted simultaneously.

"You stranded us!" growled Thundercracker, picking Vector up by the shoulders. "I'll destroy you!"

"What did I just say about killing him!?"

"You just staid not to shoot him…"

"Listen, con," Hot Rod offered, placing a hand on Thundercracker's arm.

"It's Thundercracker."

"Right," Hot Rod nodded. "Look, whether or not he can control it…he's still our best ticket out…"

Thundercracker grumbled under his breath before dropping Vector. The smaller bot was quick to get back to his feet, brushing off the sand. The steaming seeker threw his hands up in exacerbation. Hot Rod sighed, trying not to strangle the nonaffiliated as well. Hot Rod perked, looking deeply at Vector. That name. His look. It reminded him of…

"You said your name is Vector, right?" Hot Rod mumbled, reaching out.

"Yes," Vector groaned, shoulders lowering.

"Like…'Vector Prime' Vector? Original thirteen? God of time and space?"

Thundercracker's optics widened as he slowly looked down at Hot Rod. After a moment of staring at the Autobot, his eyes shifted quickly to Vector. The latter groaned loudly, throwing his head back and walking away again.

"I'm not Vector Prime…not yet," he replied, waving back to them.

"What?" shouted Hot Rod, rushing after. "What do you mean you're not Vector Prime yet?"

"I expected you to be bigger," whispered Thundercracker, walking behind them.

"It's still early in my timeline," Vector stretched. "I mean, I know all about what I'm supposed to be but…I'm just not there yet."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hot Rod forcefully turned Vector around to face him. "Vector Prime is supposed to be this great legend! You…you're just some kid…"

"Thanks…" Vector spoke flatly.

Thundercracker slid in next to them, optics wide. He placed a hand on both of them.

"We have a problem."

"What?" growled Hot Rod.

"That…"

Thundercracker pointed behind them. Turning, Hot Rod felt like this cycle was just getting worse. The so-called sand was apparently getting caught in the wind. This normally wouldn't be a problem, except that this wind seemed to be extreme, coughing up the sand and dust and leaving nothing visible beyond it. It was like a wall of grit was approaching them as great speed.

"Run!" called Vector, taking off in opposite direction.

Hot Rod and Thundercracker exchanged glances again before chasing after Vector. It wasn't long before the storm consumed them. Hot Rod felt the small particles scrap against his armor, whipping around in the pressure wind and entering every joint. Shielding his optics, he attempted to see clearer with his head lights on but it provided little aid.

"Vector!" shouted Hot Rod, feeling the sand enter his mouth the second it opened. "Thundercracker!"

He felt a hand land on his shoulder hard. He spun around, gun poised. He'd forgotten he was holding it. Thundercracker responded in kind, pointing the gun in Hot Rod's face. Recognizing the other, they both lowered their weapons.

"Where's Vector?" Hot Rod gasped.

"If he teleported, I swear to Primus…" grumbled Thundercracker.

"There!"

Hot Rod pointed through the storm, seeing the eerie red glow that he had seen before on Vector's gemstone. Hot Rod led the way. Thundercracker held onto him with a hand placed on his shoulder. The red light was beginning to shift colors as they approached Vector. The smaller bot was shielding his faceplate, optics tightly shut. Hot Rod reached out, hoping to grab onto Vector before the gem turned green. He felt the smoothness of the metal armor, narrowing an optic to try and get a better look.

"Vector!"

The red snapped to green and a bright light was released again. The storm quickly consumed it, leaving nothing.


	3. Wrong Turn

Chapter 3: Wrong Turn

Hot Rod's optics shuddered at the sudden change is visual. The blinding blur of the sandstorm was quickly replaced by the bright blue of the sky. A tugging sensation began pulling Hot Rod downward, dragging the limp body of Vector. Hot Rod let out a small yelp as he felt the empty space beneath him, dangling Vector below. Looking up, Hot Rod realized the only reason the two weren't still free falling was because of his death grip on Thundercracker's ankle. The seeker struggled to maintain altitude, thrusters sputtering.

"Let go!" ordered Thundercracker, kicking his leg out.

"No!" retorted Hot Rod, offended. "I let go I die!"

"Not my problem," smirked Thundercracker.

The thrusters cut out, dropping them quickly. Thundercracker groaned, straining to restart his engine. After falling briefly, the flames reignited and again they hovered far above the city below. Hot Rod strained, feeling the weight of Vector. Glancing down, he tried to see if the smaller bot was hurt in any fashion but couldn't see any damages. It appeared that the bot merely passed out.

"Vector's out…" gasped Hot Rod, looking up back at Thundercracker.

"Of course he is," grumbled Thundercracker, folding his arms.

Engines stuttered. Thundercracker steadied himself with arms out. Hot Rod groaned. His arms were growing tired.

"Can't you…lower us slowly?" Hot Rod offered.

"I'm a Seeker, not a carrier."

"Just…slow descent, please?"

Thundercracker rolled his optics but began adjusting his systems in hopes of lowering them. Instead, the engines cut out again. They began falling. With a swift kick from the other leg, Thundercracker was able to break free from Hot Rod's grasp, throwing the bot – with Vector in tow – across from him. Free of the restraints, Thundercracker transformed. With a screech from his thrusters, the jet took off, leaving a trail of clouds.

"Dammit!" cursed Hot Rod, pulling Vector in closer.

Gripping the bot's shoulder's, Hot Rod began shaking him in hopes of waking the bot. When it came down to it though, Hot Rod didn't know Vector's alt mode or if it would help them from free falling. There was no response. Hot Rod spotted Thundercracker circling back again, flying close enough to them to spin them.

"Watch it!" howled Hot Rod.

The jet did not respond but turned around to face them again. Flying directly toward them, Thundercracker tilted to circle them closer. Hot Rod reached out, grabbing hold of the Seeker's wing. The plane groaned, struggling to maintain altitude but ultimately began circling as it descended. Hot Rod watched at the city's skyscrapers grew closer.

"Do something!?"

"You're lucky I'm helping you as it is…"

"Building!"

Thundercracker could not alter course fast enough to avoid colliding with the nearby structure, wing crashing through the glass of one of the top floors. Hot Rod felt the glass against his face plate. His grip slipped as Thundercracker began diving rapidly. He lost hold of Vector and the three plummeted until they landed hard on the pavement. Hot Rod groaned, feeling the solid rock curve around him, shattering. Lifting his head, he saw small creatures staring and pointing.

"Thunder…cracker…you…" panted Hot Rod, reaching out for the nearest adjacent crater.

The Seeker, having transformed just before landing, lifted his head slowly. He turned to look at Hot Rod, optics narrowed and snarl clearly visible. Hot Rod offered a soft grin. Glancing at the other hole, Vector laid on his side, unmoving. Sirens began going off. That was at least something he recognized.

"Where…are we?" whimpered Hot Rod, forcing himself to sit up.

"Nobody move!"

Thundercracker and Hot Rod peered up, watching a white vehicle pull up. The red lights atop it stopped flickering and the siren silenced.

"Prowl, transform!"

The car leapt up, transforming. Hot Rod smiled lightly, noting the large Autobot logo on the bot's chest. Thundercracker groaned, lowering his head. The Autobot stepped forward, looking between the two and one swift glance to Vector. He tapped the side of his head.

"T-AI, I found our falling satellite," the bot sighed. "Three bots." He looked up. "No, I don't know where they came from but I'll ask."

"Had to be Autobots," groaned Thundercracker, getting to his feet.

"Hey," Hot Rod weakly offered, getting to his feet as well.

"Stay where you are!" ordered the bot, holding up his weapon. "State your name and business."

"I'm Hot Rod. This is Vector and…" Hot Rod paused, staring at Thundercracker.

"Jetfire," shrugged Thundercracker, slightly grinning.

Hot Rod widened his optics, mouth pursed and stared at Thundercracker with greater intensity. Thundercracker grinned, crossing his arms. The Autobot lowered his weapon, stepping forward. Hot Rod sighed, looking over at Vector. Poor bot was still out.

"We're…lost," whimpered Hot Rod.

"Lost?" the bot perked, looking upward. "You fell from the sky…"

"Prowl!"

Hot Rod peered around the bot to see another vehicle pull up. The red truck had similar flashing lights that stopped upon arrival. With a shout, the truck transformed to another Autobot. Thundercracker let out a loud groan, throwing his head back. Hot Rod offered a stifled laugh.

"Greetings," the newer bot exclaimed, stepping beside the other. "I am Optimus Prime."

Hot Rod and Thundercracker opened their mouths to say something but closed them simultaneously. The other looked up at Optimus. The leader nodded lightly.

"We are here to offer assistance," the other bot declared.

"Prowl's right," nodded Optimus. "It looks like you could use some help."

"Yeah," mumbled Hot Rod.

"The third bot has yet to awaken," Prowl whispered to Optimus.

"T-AI, we're bringing three back to base. We need to medical aid," Optimus replied, finger on the side of head.

"They're not even questioning which side we're on," Thundercracker whispered to Hot Rod.

"Yeah…" Hot Rod nodded.

"Optimus…" Prowl turned his leader away from the three. "Are you sure this is wise? This could very well be a trap set up by the Predacons."

"Do they look like Predacons to you?"

Prowl glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the three. It was true, none of them looked like traditional Predacons but only one of them had an Autobot symbol in plain view. The second had a strange purple logo, the likes of which he was unfamiliar with. That's what truly bothered him. Nonetheless, he turned back to Optimus and shook his head.

"We can keep an eye on them, Prowl, but they need our help. We can't turn them away," Optimus assured, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Yes, sir," responded Prowl, nodding. "With all due respect, I'll notify T-AI and call X-Brawn and Side Burn to keep guard."

"Of course."

Prowl transformed, driving off. Optimus approached the three, extending a hand to help them out of the hole. Thundercracker stood, staring at the out stretched hand. Hot Rod waited, optics focused fully on Thundercracker. The Decepticon looked up at the Autobot leader, optics focused. The con smiled. To anyone other than Optimus, it was obviously fake. Nonetheless, Thundercracker took the leader's hand. Hot Rod let out a loud sigh. The clattering of the creatures surrounding them drew his attention again.

"Uh…say, Optimus," Hot Rod mumbled, motioning slightly toward the beings. "What are…"

Optimus patted Thundercracker on the back as the latter stepped out of the hole and took a few steps away before glancing over to Hot Rod. He followed Hot Rod's motions to the beings and chuckled lightly.

"Humans!" he announced. "Natives of the planet."

"What planet are we on?" Thundercracker chirped.

"Earth," replied Optimus. "It's a nice planet once you get to know it."

"Earth," repeated Hot Rod quietly, looking around.


	4. TLC

Chapter 4: TLC

Hot Rod hated going to the doctor to begin with and now he was sitting in someone else's base while a small AI projection, looking like the same creatures that had been staring at him when they fell, gave him a once over. She referenced the other screens before giving Hot Rod a slight glare. Hot Rod gulped, avoiding eye contact. He tried to shift his optics to Thundercracker. The con looked equally uncomfortable, looking up at the ceiling and pretending he was anywhere else. Hot Rod looked down, kicking his feet just above the ground as he sat.

"All clear, Optimus!" the AI shouts, giving a salute.

Optimus, who had been standing nearby, stepped up to Hot Rod, glancing at Thundercracker. Hot Rod looked wearily up at Optimus. The name was right, and the general aura that came from him was right, but his appearance was nothing that Hot Rod recognized. The taller bot nodded, placing a hand on Hot Rod's shoulder.

"Glad everything is alright," he offered. "You three did take quite a fall."

"Y-y-yeah," stuttered Hot Rod. The feeling, the power, coming off him was incredible.

"Where's our third?" grumbled Thundercracker.

"Right." Optimus turned to the small AI projection. "T-AI?"

"He was extremely exhausted. Reserves almost completely empty," instructed the projection, gliding along the floor to stand between the group. "All he really needed was a long rest."

"That's good," sighed Hot Rod. "I guess it has been a long solar cycle…I think."

Now that he stopped to think, he wasn't sure how long it had been since he met Vector. Time was probably out the window as soon as Vector accidently transported. Time, place…none of it was real anymore, Hot Rod thought with a deep sigh. The projection gave him another slight glare as if hearing his inner thought. He could feel its pressure too.

"Can we leave?" Thundercracker spoke up again.

"After!" gasped Hot Rod, turning to Thundercracker quickly and then facing Optimus and T-AI again. He offered a sheepish smile. "After…Vector wakes up."

"Of course," Optimus replied, stepping away. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

Thundercracker scoffed. The projection rolled its eyes, gliding after Optimus. Hot Rod jumped up, rushing over to Thundercracker and grabbing the con by the wrist. The seeker hissed, pulling away. Hot Rod snarled, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around so they faced away from Optimus and T-AI.

"What!?" snapped Thundercracker.

"We have to get out of here," whispered Hot Rod. "I can't handle this whole alternate version thing…"

"I agree, however," Thundercracker glanced over his shoulder, "our 'ride' is still out."

"Let's go check on that," Hot Rod gulped, glancing over. "Uh, hey?"

T-AI spun around, looking over the two. They had spun around, hands behind their backs and fake smiles plastered forcibly on their faceplates. She grumbled slightly, glancing up at Optimus.

"Yes?" T-AI responded with a huff.

"Where is our friend at?"

"Down the hall, left."

"Thank you!"

Hot Rod began shoving Thundercracker down the hall, the con cursing him out as he did so. T-AI continued to stare at them, glaring until they vanished into the shadows of the base. Quickly, T-AI whipped her head up toward Optimus.

"You can't possibly trust these two, Optimus?" T-AI gasped.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Optimus spoke plainly, more focused on the activity of the screens. "They have an Autobot logo after all."

"One of them does anyway…" T-AI huffed, folding arms. "The other appears to be unaligned and I can't make certain what that other one is…"

"It is an unusual looking symbol," remarked Optimus, thinking faintly to the purple insignia on one of their guests. "But it isn't a Predacon logo."

"But it isn't an Autobot logo either! Optimus, please! I don't think letting them have the run of the place is a good idea!"

"They don't have the run of the place…" Optimus mumbled softly, glancing down at T-AI. The projection huffed, puffing cheeks. "You are free to keep an eye on them. After all, you control the systems here."

T-AI grinned before disappearing. Optimus sighed, shaking his head before returning his gaze to the screen. He understood T-AI's worries, the same as Prowl's. They were right that the three certainly seemed out of place, even disregarding their arrival. Nonetheless, they couldn't see what Optimus did, or rather feel the same presence. Even now, Optimus could feel the matrix reacting to something or someone among the three. It was…unnatural, neither an attraction or repulsion but more like a familiarity.

Hot Rod glanced over his shoulder, seeing the light of office room fade. He let out a deep sigh, stepping away from Thundercracker slightly. The con scoffed, brushing off the bot's presence. Hot Rod gave off a louder scoff, shoving Thundercracker slightly. The con responded with another shove to the bot. They stopped, staring at each other.

"We can end this here…like mature Cybertronians," Hot Rod snarled.

"Yes…" hissed Thundercracker, optics narrowed.

"Yeah, just…" Hot Rod hummed, punching Thundercracker's arm slightly. "Let it go…"

"Yeah," Thundercracker responded, punching Hot Rod's shoulder hard. "Let it go."

Hot Rod snarled, clenching a fist. Thundercracker did the same, raising his arm. The two pressed in close, optics narrowed. They didn't hear the approaching footsteps as they stopped in front of them. Arms raised and poised to strike at any moment.

"Uh…am I interrupting something?"

Hot Rod and Thundercracker looked up, finally noticing Vector standing in front of them.

"Vector…you're up?" perked Hot Rod.

"We thought you were in recharge," added Thundercracker.

Vector looked between the two, noticing their tension and simply lowered his brow and gave a skeptical look. Hot Rod and Thundercracker exchanged looks and slowly lowered their arms, placing them behind their backs.

"You look great!" Hot Rod cheered, gesturing toward Vector. "Glad you're doing well!"

"R-ight," Vector nodded.

He pulled out a small device which pinged and opened a screen. Hot Rod perked, jumping to the bot's side to read the screen. He couldn't recognize the writing. Thundercracker stepped up beside them.

"What is…this?" mumbled Hot Rod.

"Journal," Vector replied quickly. He scrolled through the long list, sometimes double tapping to lead to a new page. "I started keeping track of my journey after I went back to the same world but different times." He paused, looking between the two. "I helps so I don't reintroduce myself repeatedly or reveal future events."

"You know the future?" whispered Hot Rod.

Vector narrowed his optics at him.

"My bad. Stupid question," nodded Hot Rod.

"So…where are we?" Thundercracker offered, leaning one arm on Vector's head. "Cuz they're pretty stupid to not notice I'm a con…"

"This world…" mumbled Vector, flipping through his journal, "doesn't have Decepticons."

"But there are Autobots," Thundercracker snapped.

"There are Predacons," Vector nodded. "Enemy of the Autobots but instead of planes, they're animal based."

"Animal?" Thundercracker and Hot Rod spoke in sync, raising a brow.

"Earth stuff," shrugged Vector.

"Earth? That's what Optimus said," Hot Rod hummed. "At least he said his name was Optimus…"

"Every timeline has an Optimus," Vector responded, shrugging lightly.

"How many…versions have you met?" Thundercracker mumbled.

Vector remained silent.

"Can we leave?" Hot Rod whimpered, looking around. "I…don't think they like us."

"They don't trust us," huffed Thundercracker, "because we don't have a stupid red logo on our chests."

"Shut up," grumbled Hot Rod.

"Like I said," Vector sighed, closing the journal, "I don't have complete control over this…and I've never really transported other bots with me before."

"Is there any…warning before you transport?" Hot Rod suggested.

"My gem glows," Vector offered, gesturing to the gem at the center of his chest. "Sometimes…" He paused, glancing between the two. "Most of the time…"

"You have zero control?" snapped Thundercracker. "Have you at least tried!?"

"You think I haven't!?" shouted Vector.

"Guys, calm down. Don't draw attention!" gasped Hot Rod, separating Thundercracker and Vector with a hand placed on either's chest.

"What is going on here!"

T-AI's projection appeared at their feet, hands on hip and eyes narrowed. Hot Rod opened his mouth to speak but his optics noticed the slight glow coming from the side. Slowly looking down, he groaned as the light emitting from Vector's chest grew brighter. Thundercracker grabbed onto Hot Rod's arm.

"Not again…." Sighed Hot Rod as the light exploded.

T-AI covered her sensors as the light expanded. Once it faded, she lowered her arms. The three were gone. Scanning the base, there were no signs of them. The projection let out a sigh, disappearing. She did not have time for this.


	5. Glimpse

Chapter 5: Glimpse

Hot Rod felt the ground beneath his feet shift slightly as the light faded around them. He was just glad it was solid for a change. Stumbling slightly, he listened to the clunk of his feet on the metal while looking at the clear blue sky. Mixed signals. The metal ground felt like Cybertron but the sky felt like the organic planet. As for sound, it was an eerie quiet as if nothing living was around. Dead silent.

"Now, where are we?" gaped Hot Rod, spinning around to get a good look at his surroundings.

Buildings. Tall, skyscrapers but they were more Cybertronian in design than the ones they'd crashed into earlier. The size was more appropriate to Cybertronians than humans, that's for sure. Straining his audio receptors, he could hear the faint rumbling of nearby river. Looking to Thundercracker and Vector, Hot Rod noticed how tense Vector became as he looked around.

"We shouldn't be here…" Vector whispered, looking around. "_You_can't be here…"

"What do you mean?" Hot Rod offered.

A loud crack shattered the otherwise silent city. Distant conversation started as more cracking blasts echoed. Thundercracker perked, wings twitching, as he heard the roar of jet engines. A louder crack echoed, followed by a rumbling crash. The buildings began shuddering. The distant conversations were growing in volume.

"We're under attack!" shouted Thundercracker.

"We _really_shouldn't be here!" gasped Vector, stepping back toward the nearest building.

"Vector, what is happening!" roared Hot Rod, grabbing Vector by the arm. "Where are we? What's wrong?"

"Autobot City. Earth year 2005," murmured Vector, avoiding eye contact. "This is the Decepitcon's big push…the fall of the city…the death of…" Vector paused, staring at Hot Rod. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"Calm down!" ordered Hot Rod, shaking him slightly.

"Seekers incoming!"

Hot Rod and Vector peered up as a jet flew overhead, blasting the nearby building. Debris began falling, forcing Hot Rod and Vector apart. Thundercracker reached for his waist but realized his weapon was not holstered. He snarled, grabbing Hot Rod's arm and turning him to face.

"We're defenseless in the siege of an Autobot base," he snapped. "We left out guns back at that other place!"

"You can't fight here!" gasped Vector, stepping between the two. "This is your potential future! You can't change the events! We must leave!"

"What do you mean we can't change things? We can't do anything to help?" Hot Rod grumbled, breaking free from Thundercracker. "You know what's going to happen, right? We could help these guys!"

"This is a fixed event. We can't change it," whimpered Vector, glancing up at the passing jet again. "We have to hide!"

Vector grabbed both by the wrist and dragging them into a nearby enclave. Alarms were beginning to go off, muffled under the blasts and crashing of battle. Soon, there were screams. Hollowed cries begging for help. Hot Rod bit his lip. He couldn't just stand here. The only thing stopping him was Vector pressing him against the wall. Looking down at Vector, Hot Rod knew he could easily push the bot aside.

"Vector, I'm sorry…" Hot Rod sighed, shoving him aside.

"Rod- Hot Rod, no!" gasped Vector, stumbling back as Hot Rod ran off.

"As usual, things are going to the pit," grumbled Thundercracker, pushing pass Vector as well. "For once, I agree with the Autobot though…"

Vector watched as the two ran off in either direction. Vector whimpered under his breath, looking either way before deciding to run after Hot Rod. No offense to Thundercracker, Vector thought, but Hot Rod was a little more important in this situation.

Hot Rod ran without direction, simply listening to the screams and echoing blasts. This felt different than previous battles. He couldn't help but think of what Vector had said, how he acted. He knew something, something he didn't want Hot Rod to know. What was it? What happened here?

"Hot Rod!"

Hot Rod skidded to a halt, spinning his attention around to see a slumped bot against the wall. It took him a while to recognize him. Wheeljack lifted his head wearily, holding his chest. Energon, Hot Rod thought, optics wide. The blue blood leaked from Wheeljack's chest, seeping between his fingers. Looking up, Wheeljack groaned, reaching out for Hot Rod. He collapsed at his feet.

"Wheeljack!" gasped Hot Rod, finally finding the strength to move.

He took Wheeljack's arm over his shoulder, holding the bot up as best he could. He felt the weight of the other pulling him down. Desperately looking around, Hot Rod didn't know where to go or what to do.

"Vector!"

Hot Rod called out, spotting Vector at one end of the walkway. The small bot stood, frozen, watching Hot Rod. He shook his head, looking around. Hot Rod groaned, readjusting the weight Wheeljack was putting on him.

"Vector, help me!" ordered Hot Rod.

Vector trotted over, arms pressed against his body and hands tightened into fists. Hot Rod reached out, grabbing Vector's shoulder. Energon. Wheeljack had leaked Energon Hot Rod and he accidently put it on Vector's shoulder. The small bot stared at it.

"Vector, you know future stuff, right? Help me with Wheeljack and we can…"

"Hot Rod, I can't…_we_can't!" whimpered Vector, eyeing the ground. "This is a fixed event…"

"What are you talking about? We can't just do nothing!" snapped Hot Rod.

"Anything we do…helping them, fighting them, it all means nothing!" shouted Vector, pulling away from Hot Rod. "You don't get it…once an event is fixed there's no changing it! It _has_to happen! You can't save the life…of the doomed."

Hot Rod wanted the punch him but Wheeljack was starting to weigh upon his body so he just huffed, trying to straighten up and drag Wheeljack away. Vector reached out but pulled back. He sighed.

"There's…a bunker…over there…" he mumbled, gesturing a little ways over.

"Thanks," snarled Hot Rod, shuffling over.

The bunker was mostly empty aside from other fallen Autobots. Hot Rod groaned, dropping Wheeljack against the wall. The bot barely made a noise. Hot Rod kneeled, placing a hand on Wheeljack shoulder, pressing against the wound. Wheeljack wearily looked up.

"Hot Rod…I thought…you went out…with Daniel…" Wheeljack sputtered, optics flickering.

"I…" Hot Rod mumbled, glancing over his shoulder. Vector stood in the doorway.

"You aren't supposed to be here," whispered Vector, still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm here now," replied Hot Rod, turning back to Wheeljack. "We gotta find…. a medic."

Wheeljack lowered his head. Hot Rod stood up, turning to Vector with a glare. The smaller bot shuddered.

"You're not much help right now…you know, for a master of time and space," huffed Hot Rod.

"I'm not a master of time and space!" snapped Vector. "Hot Rod…I know you want to help and with knowledge of the future you can do that, but somethings can't be…stopped. I learned that…a while back."

Hot Rod paused, feeling the anger against Vector fade for a moment. Vector let out a sigh, finally looking up to meet Hot Rod's gaze. He gestured toward Wheeljack. Hot Rod spun around, seeing Wheeljack had slumped from the wall. Energon had stopped flowing from his wound, and his optics were pale. Hot Rod growled, glaring at Vector.

"We could've help him!"

"Yeah…but at what cost?" Vector mumbled. "We need to find Thundercracker before I transport again."

"Fine, whatever…" grumbled Hot Rod, shoving passed Vector.

Vector lowered his head, heaving another deep sigh. After one small glance at the fallen Autobot, he turned around and left the bunker.


	6. Unseen

Chapter 6: Unseen

Thundercracker was more wandering for the sake of going against the ways of Autobots. For this one moment, he was somewhat agreeing with Hot Rod's opinion but at the same time he didn't want to seem to be siding with him. The initial run off was a show of power but now he was just walking, hands at his side, and looking up at the rising smoke and passing jets.

"This must've taken a while to plan," mumbled Thundercracker. "Not that they've got much goin' on in this one."

There was a thunderous crash. Thundercracker looked over, seeing the colossus hand of a combiner gripping the nearby building. It tore at the sentry turret, grinning as Megatron cheered it on. Thundercracker ducked beside the wall, watching more blasts land around the large mech. He knew Megatron by voice but the design was different. All their designs were different.

"How far in the future is this?" he mumbled.

A large blast shattered the ground, forcing the cons to scatter. The sky was growing dim, clouded with smoke and flames, creating a swarm of reds, oranges and blues. As Thundercracker looked up at it, it was hypnotizing, like nothing he'd ever seen on Cybertron. Was this the perks of an organic life?

"Thundercracker, get a move on!"

He perked, turning quickly at the forceful grasp of what sounded like Starscream. The Seeker leader scoffed, shoving Thundercracker back. Thundercracker nodded hastily which was enough for Starscream. The Seeker scoffed, stepping away.

"Their defenses are nearly broken. Keep on the offense!" he ordered, flying off.

"Y-y-yes, sir," nodded Thundercracker, known Starscream wasn't listening. "I gotta get outta here…"

The gun fire was rapid and without warning on some occasions. Their sources seemed to merge with the destroyed walls, ducking in and out for the single purpose of shooting at the supposed enemy across the way. Thundercracker ducked deep into a destroyed building, feeling the shaking of the foundation. It just kept going. The echo of blasts. Thundercracker kept pressed against the wall, listening to the screams and orders.

"I gotta get outta here," he repeated, shaking his head.

"Prime!"

Thundercracker peered from his shelter, seeing the destroyed city. Optics wide, Thundercracker could see beyond the change of appearance to recognize Optimus standing in a shallow hallway.

"One shall stand…one shall fall…"

Thundercracker gripped the wall tightly. He couldn't see down the tunnel but he knew that Optimus could only be addressing Megatron. With his back turned, it would easy for a con like Thundercracker to fire a shot or two without a problem. Fire in the right spot and Optimus wouldn't stand a chance. Yet, Thundercracker remained frozen, watching the conversation continue.

"Why throw away your life so recklessly?"

That was Megatron, all right. The voice reverted through the tunnel, releasing into the smoky air.

"That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron…"

Optimus readied himself, fists clutched.

"Now, I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

Megatron leapt from the tunnel, tackling Optimus and throwing them both to the ground. Thundercracker tucked closer to the wall, barely peering an optic around the corner. He watched the two tussle before Optimus lifted Megatron into the air, throwing him into the nearby wall. The Decepticon leader scrapped along the ground, hitting the wall and kicking up more debris.

"Thundercracker!"

He nearly screamed, hearing the faint voice of Hot Rod and Vector calling him out. Right, them. He couldn't move though, optics still focused on the two fighting titans. Megatron reached down, grabbing a sharpened piece of debris and throwing it gracefully at Optimus. The Autobot made no attempt to stop it, allowing it to stab straight into his side. Still, Optimus stood. Megatron screamed, firing his canon but failing to hit his target. Optimus charged forward, dislodging the canon. It was crushed under fallen wall. As Megatron recovered, Optimus pulled the shard from his side.

"I should…" Thundercracker mumbled, stepping out slightly. His Decepticon loyalty told him to help his leader, but something deep in his spark kept him frozen in place. He couldn't look away.

Megatron charged forward with an Energon blade, cutting the off-guard Optimus. The Autobot stumbled back. Megatron leapt up, coming down hard into Optimus' fist. Fallen, Megatron spun around to kick out Optimus only for the leader to leap into the air. Taking advantage of this, Megatron leapt up, kicking him in the faceplate. Optimus fell.

"Thundercracker!"

Thundercracker turned around slowly, seeing Vector and Hot Rod in the distance. Neither seemed to notice him standing there. Thundercracker opened his mouth to answer them but couldn't find his voice. He heard Megatron pushing onto Optimus.

"I'll rip out your optics!"

Thundercracker glanced over his shoulder, seeing Optimus toss Megatron again. Was Optimus capable of doing this stuff now, in his time? Megatron was being thrown around so easily, but he'd never seen Optimus go this all out on anyone on the battle field. Megatron knelt in pain. Optimus picked up a gun. Thundercracker turned back to Vector and Hot Rod. The latter was still obliviously calling. Vector was staring at him, optics wide.

"No more, Optimus Prime! Grant me mercy, I beg of you!" pleaded Megatron, arm held out.

Thundercracker spun around. No. Megatron…begging for mercy? His grip tightened on the wall. He needed to help. He needed to do something. He could hear Vector coming up behind him, the echo of footsteps indicative of running.

"You who are without mercy now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Megatron…" Optimus huffed, taking aim.

"No!" gasped Thundercracker, leaning out.

Vector stepped in front of him, covering the con's mouth with both hands. Thundercracker grabbed the smaller bot's wrists, lowering them, snarling with narrowed optics. He opened his mouth again, glancing up at the action and stopping.

"Hot Rod?" he whispered.

Hot Rod had at some point leapt out, grappled with Megatron, and wound up in a head lock. Thundercracker tried to step forward, feeling Vector push against him. Everything seemed to slow down as Megatron fired a gun he had somehow acquired. It hit the already open wound, setting off a reaction.

"Fall! Fall!" ordered Megatron, continually firing at the dazed Optimus.

The Autobot was on the ground, trying to get to his hands and knees. Megatron stepped over him. Thundercracker looked down at Vector. The smaller bot shook his head, looking over the con's shoulder.

"Come on…we need to leave," Vector whispered, gently spinning Thundercracker.

Thundercracker saw Hot Rod running up to them. Vector began dragging the con to intercept Hot Rod, meeting him halfway. The Autobot tried to peer around them, but Vector grabbed him by the wrist.

"Thundercracker, we've been looking everywhere for you," snapped Hot Rod, one hand on his hip. "Vector's been throwing a hissy fit." Vector narrowed his optics. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Thundercracker opened his mouth but couldn't find the words so he shut it again. Hot Rod groaned, rolling his optics.

"We should go…" whispered Vector, looking around.

There was a crash from behind them. Hot Rod peered around them.

"What was that?" he mumbled.

"Nothing!" gasped Thundercracker. "Vector, when do we leave?"

"No control, remember?" sighed Vector.

"There's nothing you can do?" Hot Rod commented. "Not even mildly suggest travel?"

"Do you listen to anything I say?" grumbled Vector.

His gem lit up. Hot Rod grinned. Vector glared at him. Thundercracker glanced over his shoulder one last time, watching the smoke rise and voices crying out. In a flash of light, it was all gone.


	7. Standing Still

Chapter 7: Standing Still

The group landed hard, as if they had appeared an inch or so above the ground. In hindsight, this was probably better than appearing miles above as before. As soon as the ground felt solid enough, Hot Rod stepped back from the group, arms crossed. Thundercracker watched him. Vector sighed, relaxing his pistons.

"I need a break," sighed Vector.

"So, we're out of the line of fire?" perked Thundercracker, looking around.

Another middle of nowhere, a ruin not too far from them. At least it was quiet, at least it was until Hot Rod let out a shout, shoving Vector. Thundercracker remained still, watching as Vector snarled, fists clenched, but didn't retaliate. Hot Rod groaned, hands on his head and throwing it back.

"We could've done something!" he shouted. "We should've done something." He stopped, pointing at Vector. "You could've done something! You should've done something!"

"It doesn't work that way!" snapped Vector.

"What does that even mean!? You are supposed to be the master of time and space! So, if anyone can change history for the better, it's you!"

"I'm not the master yet! I don't know how my powers work but what I do know is that some things are fixed…" he paused, eyeing the ground briefly before looking up again. "Somethings can't be changed."

"What do you know? Have you even tried?"

Vector's optics widened a moment before narrowing tightly. He stepped forward, trying to level himself with Hot Rod but coming up short. He opened his mouth several times to speak but would close it again, shaking his head. He shut him optics. Then, he was gone. Hot Rod stepped back.

"What…"

"Where'd he go!?" gasped Thundercracker, rushing forward.

"I don't know…he was just…" panted Hot Rod. "He didn't glow this time or…"

"He was our ticket home, you idiot!" howled Thundercracker, raising an arm to punch Hot Rod. The latter flinched.

"Alright, alright, I'm better now…"

Vector walked past them, pushing them apart calmly. The two stared blankly at him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I understand I can't expect you two to understand how these things work any better than I do…"

"What…where?" sputtered Hot Rod, pointing to where Vector was previously. "Where did you go!?"

"I didn't _go_anywhere," yawned Vector, marching off. "I stopped time."

Hot Rod and Thundercracker exchanged looks.

"You what!?" shouted Hot Rod, throwing his hands down in exacerbation. "Since when can you do that?"

"Master of time and space, right?" winked Vector. "I may still be working on the space part of that but I'm pretty could at time manipulation, at least around me, anyway. Still working on long distance time travel."

"So, if we get back to our world anytime, you can time travel us back to when we left!" perked Hot Rod.

"Do you ever listen?" sighed Vector, shaking his head. "I said, I can manipulate time around _me_. As in, I can go back in time but you won't go anywhere, even if you hold onto me."

"Well, there goes that option," mumbled Thundercracker.

"Someone isn't very chatty anymore," huffed Hot Rod, glaring at Thundercracker. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," snapped Thundercracker. "Let's just move on."

"I need a break," Vector stretched. "A quick recharge and I think I'm good for another few jumps again."

"This is taking forever," grumbled Hot Rod. "Where are we now? You been here before?"

"Earth again," shrugged Vector, looking around. "If I had to guess…7032007."

"I'm sorry what?" muttered Hot Rod. "Do you number these things?"

"I've got to keep track of them somehow," Vector hummed. "Sometimes I name them but numbers help…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" gasped Hot Rod. "That was a big number…how many worlds are there!?"

"Not sure," remarked Vector. "If I had to guess, I think that's an ever-growing number of dimensions being created and at the same time, old worlds die…I'm sure there are places I'll never see again."

"Well…that's deep," grinned Thundercracker.

Vector shrugged.

"So, taking a break?" sighed Hot Rod, looking around. "Over at the ruins or…" He kicked some of the sand. "Right here?"

"Here seems find," Thundercracker nodded, sitting. "Don't see a reason to be movin' around."

"Agreed!" cheered Hot Rod, collapsing back. "I could recharge for solar cycles at this point."

"Me too," Thundercracker yawned. "I never thought I'd miss sharing the barracks with the rest of the Seekers."

"I never thought I'd miss listening to Kup scold me," sighed Hot Rod, shutting his optics as he laid back. "Or Wheeljack blowing up the lab…Prowl lecturing…Optimus…"

Thundercracker sighed, sitting up straight. He watched Hot Rod trail off, listing various Autobots and their quirks. Shutting his optics, he could still see the plasma shots shattering against Optimus Prime's frame. He could faintly hear the shouting. Opening his optics, he saw Vector sitting down across from him, leaning back slightly.

"I can't wait to go home for a bit myself," Vector noted, shaking his head. "Prima is going to tear me apart for being gone so long…assuming time has passed at all when I return."

Hot Rod sat up quickly, opening his mouth as if to speak but shut it tight. He stared at Vector, scanning him up and down. Vector ignored it, somehow used to this happening frequently. Hot Rod grumbled, lying back again.

"Vector, I gotta ask," he mumbled. "Do you know _your_future?"

Thundercracker perked. In all this excitement, he'd forgotten he was traveling with what used to be a myth. He was familiar with the legendary story of the original thirteen, Primus, Unicron and all that nonsense. He knew how that story ended, as most Cybertronians do. As the soon to be master of time and space, did he know how his story went?

"Vector?"

Hot Rod sat up again, leaning forward and nudging Vector slightly. The small frame softly rocked. Thundercracker leaned forward, squinting. A pause. A snore. Hot Rod grinned, lying back another time. Kid fell asleep. In a moment, the other two did as well.


	8. Unexpected Motion

Chapter 8: Unexpected Motion

Hot Rod felt like he could rest forever. The past events seemed to fade away as they laid, recharging in the warmth of the overhead star. The 'sand' was equally warm, even though it entered underneath the plates of his armor. Even on cusp of unconsciousness, he couldn't shake the eerie feeling all around him, like he was missing something important. The way Thundercracker started acting since they left that last world. Timeline? He couldn't tell which was which at this point. In a sense, they are the same thing, right? Hot Rod groaned loudly. His sleep was interrupted by the relation between space and time.

Hot Rod sat up, hearing the faint pounding of something beneath the ground kicking free. An echoing clang of metal breaking free across the sandy wasteland. Something crashing to the ground. Shouting. Then, the ever-familiar sound of gunfire. Thundercracker perked up. He turned quickly to Hot Rod.

"Do you hear that?" he gasped.

"Gunfire…" nodded Hot Rod, getting to his feet. "Get Vector. We gotta move."

"Toward or away the gunfire?" hummed Thundercracker, leaning over to shake the slumbering bot.

"Away!" snapped Hot Rod. "I'm not getting caught up in another fire fight. Focus is getting home right now."

"Which means stay with the group this time," smirked Thundercracker, shaking Vector more forcibly now.

Vector sprang up.

"What's happening? When am I!?" Vector shouted.

"Still with us," chuckled Thundercracker, getting to his feet.

The gunfire grew louder, echoing the sound of more rounds firing. Again, the sand shifted, pounding aloud. The sand was alive. Vector stood up slowly, looking around.

"What's that?" he whimpered.

"Firefight somewhere out there."

"Not our fight," added Thundercracker.

Explosion. Sand drifted into the air, catching the three's attention. It was nearby. Too close. Hot Rod squinted, looking over the dunes. The small organics, just like from that other world. A cluster of them were running from rising sand. They were retreating toward the ruins.

"Wait!" gasped Hot Rod, staring at the ruins. "That's not ruins…That's a town. Other organics live there!"

"What?" huffed Thundercracker, leaning on Hot Rod. "Who would live there?"

"Not all humans live in large cities," yawned Vector, stepping up beside them. "On occasion, humans are nomadic. Sometimes, they even prefer small constructs made from nearby raw material."

"I feel like you know way too much about these things," Hot Rod mumbled.

"Someday, you will too," grinned Vector.

"Uh…guys?" Thundercracker pointed.

Just as the cluster of humans reached the settlement, a large creature burst from the sand. As the upturned dirt and sand parted, a large machine emerged, searching the horizon. It targeted the settlement, rearing its tail. Screaming. Shouting. Explosions. Gunfire.

"They're clearly outmatched," remarked Thundercracker. "They might as well be poking at it with sticks."

"It's clearly Cybertronian," nodded Hot Rod. "Which means…"

"No!" shouted Thundercracker, shoving Hot Rod. "We are not fighting that thing!"

"We can't let those creatures -"

"Humans," corrected Vector.

"We can't let those _humans_fight it. Like you said, they're clearly outmatched," huffed Hot Rod, gesturing to the battle.

"Who cares!" Thundercracker howled, waving his arms. "Not our world, not our timeline, not our problem!"

"Vector," Hot Rod perked, pushing past Thundercracker. "Is this one of those fixed events? Can we do anything?"

"I…I don't…" stuttered Vector, looking around.

Another explosion erupted. Thundercracker pushed Vector back, stepping between the smaller bot and Hot Rod.

"So, you want to not only risk our lives for some stupid organics, but you also want to risk our only ticket out of this world? You really want to risk the master of time and space on this!?"

Something roared overhead. Thundercracker again, pushed Vector back, stepping down the dune. Hot Rod stared up. Planes. The three watched as the planes moved swiftly toward the town. The roar of the engines was soon joined by rapid fire, spewing across the sand and leading to the machine.

"We need to get out of the line of fire!" shouted Thundercracker, grabbing onto Hot Rod. "I am not dying on another planet in another timeline!"

The rapid fire softened as rockets fired. The sands erupted, but when everything settled, the machine still stood. Further explosions. Sand whipped around. It reminded Hot Rod of the sandstorm in the beginning of this mess. Thundercracker tightened his grip on both Hot Rod and Vector.

"Transport…" mumbled Thundercracker, looking overhead.

"Vector…" whimpered Hot Rod. "They're gonna see us…"

"They're gonna shoot us…" finished Thundercracker.

"It doesn't work like that!" shouted Vector.

The sands shifted around them, almost covering the light of Vector's gem. Hot Rod grinned as the planes looped back around. The sands wrapped around them, transporting with them. The sand fell around them, revealing the green grass and blue skies.

"We're still on Earth…" groaned Thundercracker, throwing his head back.

"Something tells me, that's going to happen a lot," smirked Hot Rod.


End file.
